An Investigation Mission: Meeting an Assassin
It had been some time since the young kunoichi of Getsugakure had taken up a mission so far from the Land of Moon. Majority of Hakaze's missions had been within the village, the lands around it, or in nations that were far closer to the land. But on this day she was asked to investigate the troubles going on in Iwagakure, supposedly being terrorist attacks upon the village. The whole way there had the Getsu Chunin wondering who would be attacking Iwagakure considering the fact the village had already been faced with hard times as of late. So many had said and what she had heard around the village. She had in fact volunteered for such a mission considering her position and the fact of wanting to see if this was true for herself. Though the traveling had taken a few days Hakaze had finally found herself in the rocky terrain that made up the Land of Earth, having just gotten through a pass in the mountains and being enroute towards Iwagakure. Only thing was she still had a little ways to go and it was already moving towards the afternoon it seemed based on the sun's position in the sky. "Might be almost time to stop for a lunch break."''Hakaze thought to herself, eventually coming to a stop one the road and moving off to the side so she could sit and rest for a bit. Though she wasn't prepared for who she would soon be meeting. ''My chakra still hasn't returned... A dark voice rumbled inside his mind. Deep breathes of fatigue, a body plagued with hunger. I need to find help. Memories of that fateful night flashed cursed his mind. Loud and powerful explosions destroying entire buildings. Body parts soaring high, and screams penetrating a once quiet night. No one could forget the monster who attacked Iwagakure. And its master's face burned forever in their memories. "Ugh!" He screamed. Magyaku's face wincing in horrible pain as he grabbed his bleeding arm. Hidden by ripped sleeves were multiple mouths all licking their lips. Magyaku's young body had not adjusted to his increased load. But he needed more to help regulate his massive explosive chakra. Blood dripped down his legs and arms. His body had been scorched from some of his own explosions. Magyaku held up a palm to reveal a chewing mouth. Fuck, I can't even create my Dragonfly. "Looks like I am walking." Rarely could someone smile under these conditions; However, from words of merchants and fellow travelers, Iwagakure's attack lead to a grand civil war. Magyaku had purpose for donning his mask and nearly destroying his home village. And he hoped to do it again....If he survived his walk. A town was nearby, he knew of it from his father's missions. He would return and tell Magyaku and his family all about them. This town had a medical center as well as a hotel. He just needed to... "Shit!" He fell against the rocks. Magyaku pulled out a piece of cloth and tied his arms. I have to keep these hidden. I can feel someone approaching. He threw himself against the wall and feint pain by wallowing. Twenty minutes was really all she needed to get some of her strength back after traveling for so long. A short break worked fine for a young Chunin like her and Hakaze was taking the time to memorize the landscape around her, taking note of landmarks or anything unusual that would mark her path for later if she returned without issue. With not being familiar to a place such as the Land of Earth there was a chance of getting lost and taking the wrong paths so Hakaze was being extra viligant to remember the ways she came, towns she might come across, or any familiar land marks that'd help. And so far she managed to find a few and kept everything on a mental map so not to forget. Finally though the kunoichi stood and stretched slightly, satisfied that she was rested enough to continue. Not it was onward to Iwagakure. Making sure her equipment was in order Hakaze began walking along the path again, never suspecting she might come across the very one that had been the cause for the further troubles the hidden village there was going through. In fact, she didn't really expect to come across any passerbys along the way due to those troubles so it was definitely quite a surprise when she noticed something rather out of place on the pathway. It was a red liquid, a long trail of it that seemed to be coming from the very way she was headed. There was no doubt in her mind it was blood but did this mean a set up? A trap? Someone injured? Mind racing a mile a minute Hakaze's instinct told to be ready, her hands hovering rather close to the hilts of her swords sheathed on either side of her belt as she stepped forward carefully, "Someone out here?" Hakaze finally spoke up, her tone cautious to this inquiry as she was likely walking into a trap.